Halloween
Halloween was one of the many events of the new Millard High RP in Part 11.5. It was hinted that Helena and Helga were planning something during the Halloween party as they are seen drawing blueprints of the gym (where the party took place) during Art. However, since they were working in the very back row only Jess and Clarissa saw it, though they thought nothing of it. Their plan was to superglue all the exits and cover them with the pictures drawn in Art, and that's what took place. Sandy, Siobhan, and Daisy were stuck outside the doors and eventually set the trapped partiers free by spilling Coach Ashton's acid pitcher on the door. All the trapped partiers then trampled Coach Ashton over to get out. Later the police that Ame called to set them free earlier arrived and brought her to the ambulance. She is now too weak for the job and Roger (the coach Ashton replaced) replaced her. Later that night, the students went trick-or-treating. Jess's bag was so full that it exploded, killing an elderly woman by the name of "Yamma Gramma". There was also a spooky trail at Bradbury Park. The line for the trail was very long and only a few students got to expirience the terrors of the trail. Emette worked at the trail as a chainsaw murderer, but none of the students on the trail could tell it was him. When Emette was chasing them on the trail, the students ran away, later to be found again by the creepy yet charming man running it. After a few more scares it came to an end at approximately 11:30pm. Near the line were carnival games and food stands. Sven, Shea, and Clarissa all competed to get a Domo plushie at a carnival shooting game. Sven and Shea worked together to get the Domo plushie for Sven's sister. Clarissa won, but gave the Domo plushie to Sven, much to his surprise. What People Were *Aeolos as a minstrel *Sandy as a fairy princess *Castor as a magician *Drew as a steampunk *Jess as J£$§, a pop star/party girl very similar to Ke$ha *Lucius as Sigmund Freud *Arby as a WWII Black Op *Samson as Ash Ketchum from Pokemon *Clarissa as a murderous chef *Daisy as an Indian *Leslie as a cowboy *Zoey as herself *Dominick with a shirt that says "Costume" *Shea as a werewolf *Siobhan as a hippie *Annabelle as a gangster *Fern as a flower princess *Amanda Jane as a pirate beauty *Ame as a fortune teller *Blanky as Altair from Assassin's Creed *Alice as Lara Croft from Tomb Raider *Mia as a fairy princess *Sven as the Grim Reaper *Helena as Helga *Helga as Helena *Gracie as a witch *Susan as a ghost *Peter as the Grim Reaper *Thomas as Frankenstien *Steve and Craig as a two-headed person *Michael as Professor Layton *Carlos as a zombie skateboarder *Kurt as a Goth *Jayden as a king *Lane as a ketchup bottle *Darren as a policeman Category:Events